sirena de media noche
by jsikswan
Summary: Edwar jamas pensó que su corazón seria salvado por una sirena, su sirena de media noche... pasen y enterense TH.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 **

**Sirena de media Noche**

Tenía prisa de llegar a mi departamento para darle la buena noticia a mi futura esposa, hacia más de una semana que no nos vemos, a causa de una conferencia en Boston, no le avise que volvería para darle la sorpresa. Sabia que Tanya me extrañaba mucho se le notaba en la voz cada vez que hablábamos por teléfono, yo me sentía igual… me moría por llegar y tomarla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía, para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, ¡pero quien iba a pensar que el sorprendido seria yo!

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 24 años soy medico pediatra y esta es mi amarga historia:

Llegue al departamento que compartía con mi prometida, Tanya y yo nos aviamos comprometido hacia mas cinco meses después de un noviazgo de dos años, la conocí en una reunión de beneficencia organizada por la clínica de mi padre, ella es la hija de un colega de mi padre, este nos presento y desde ese día estamos juntos.

Aunque su trabajo como modelo y el mió como medico nos quite mas del setenta por ciento del tiempo para compartir, nos las arreglamos bien, algunas veces discutimos como muchas parejas pero siempre lo arreglábamos y terminábamos en la cama, aunque desde un tiempo para acá a estado un poco extraña y distante, le he preguntado miles de veces que le pasa y ella solo contesta que era estrés, no quería darle importancia yo confiaba ella y en su amor.

Por eso ahora me encuentro entrando en nuestro nido de amor para darle la sorpresa y también para pedirle poner fecha a la boda, me moría por formar una familia con la mujer que amaba, entre sin hacer ruido era tarde y debe de estar descansando, camine por el pasillo que dirigía a nuestra habitación, cuando llegue a esta me llegaron ruidos extraños desde dentro, eran gemidos abrí la puerta poco a poco y lo que encontré me helo el corazón, ahí en mi propia cama, estaba mi prometida, cabalgando a un hombre que no era yo y lo hacia con todo el placer que lleva la acción, el tipo se dio cuenta de mi presencia y el muy cínico me sonrió eso fue el colmo me acerque a un lado de la cama y le dije con todo el desprecio del mundo:

- Cuando termines de saciarte quiero que recojas tus cosas y desaparezcas de mi vida,

Cuando Tanya escucho mi voz y se quedo de piedra encima de ese bastardo puso los como plato, pero se recompuso de la impresión como ya no había mas nada que esconder la muy descarada imito el mismo gesto del otro, me sonrió y dijo

- ¡Esto se siente mucho mejor que contigo Eddie! – yo solo me di la vuelta y Salí de ese lugar.

Tome las llaves de mi volvo y maneje sin rumbo fijo, solo quería sacarme la imagen de esa maldita sobre ese hombre, cuando me detuve por fin después de conducir largo rato, me di cuenta que mi subconsciente me había conducido directo a la playa. Siempre era lo mismo cada vez que algo me molestaba o deprimía terminaba en la playa, ¿por que, será? ¡Como si del mar aparecería la solución a todos mis males!

Me senté al pie de una palmera a pensar que había pasado en mi relación con Tanya, que estaba mal para que me traicionara de esa forma, yo siempre cumplí todos sus caprichos y le entregue mi amor uno que no merecía, ¡que ironía!, mi madre me lo advirtió cuando le dije que me comprometería con ella recuerdo claras sus palabras, "esa mujer no te ama, solo quiere tener una posición y acceso a información de nuestra familia, acuérdate que su padre desde que tu padre fundo la clínica a querido apoderarse de ella". Que tonto y ciego fui, en ese instante como si me hubiesen dicho mira, fije mi mirada hacia el mar y de ella apareció una hermosa mujer con cuerpo de sirena, esta llevaba un bikini color negro que hacia ver su piel de un color marfil fascinante bajo la luz de la luna, el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y le enmarcaba el rostro mas hermoso que jamás e visto… en eso ella me miro y olvide todo lo que me atormentaba…

**Se que les parecerá de locos escribir dos historia al mismo tiempo siendo nueva en esto, pero es que tengo tantas ideas que no quiero que se pierdan, así que queridísimas lectoras espero les halla gustado el primer capitulo de sirena de media noche.**

**Besos y abrazos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

No se en que momento me levante, solo me percate que me dirigía hacia la hermosa ninfa que salio del mar, esta al ver que me movía en su dirección puso cara de susto, seguramente pensando que era un psicópata al acecho.. ¡Bueno yo lo pensaría!, aunque también yo también debería pensar que hacia una mujer sola nadando a estas horas dé la noche.

Camino directo hacia un tronco tumbado a la orilla, tomo lo que parecía un vestido se lo coloco y salio corriendo hacia el estacionamiento de la playa a toda prisa se subió a un Audi color azul marino y se marcho, dejándome con la intriga de saber aunque sea su nombre.

Después que ella desapareció, me encamine a mi auto ya no había mas nada que pensar, aria borrón y cuenta nueva me olvidaría del desagradable episodio con Tanya, si quiere que se quede con el departamento yo no quería vivir en un sitio que ella ensucio quien sabe cuantas veces en mi ausencia, solo tomaría mis cosas y me largaría a casa de mis padres hasta que consiga uno nuevo.

Eso fue lo que hice, me cambie a donde mis padres, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos aunque con un te lo dije en los ojos…. Había trascurrido ya un mes desde que, vi a la hermosa sirena, el mismo mes que tenia bajando todas las noches hacia la playa para ver si la veía nuevamente. ¡Me estaba obsesionando con esta chica!...

-Hola hermanito como te trata el verano- pregunto desde la puerta de mi habitación el gigante de mi hermano Emmett.

- De maravilla - le regrese el sarcasmo

- Bueno querido hermano para sacarte de tu aburrimiento- siguió -venia a invitarte a que me acompañara al gimnasio con Lucas, hoy empieza en clases de natación y Rose quiere que tome fotografías de su primer día, dijo rodando los ojos…

Lucas era el hijo de mi hermano, tenia cuatro años y era la copia exacta de su padre aunque de su madre saco el cabello rubio, el se caso con Rose hace seis años, comparten la misma carrera de ingeniería automotriz por lo que montaron su propia empresa de reparaciones de auto les va muy bien.

Luego de un rato y de la insistencia de Emmett, nos encaminamos con mi sobrino Lucas y el cuñado de mi hermano Jasper, llegamos al lugar donde serian las clases de natacion, era por la parte norte del gimnasio, donde se encontraban las piscinas, cuando entramos había una cantidad de chiquitos alrededor de una pequeña pero graciosa mujer de cabellos oscuro con un corte moderno en puntas.

- el gimnasio contrato personal nuevo y ellos están las que serán las nuevas instructoras de natación. Comento mi hermano, las conocimos la semana pasada cuando inscribimos a Lucas, son hermanas - sigio explicando en eso la pequeña solevanta llevaba un traje de baño negro deportivo y un mono sobre el, nos percatamos que Japer no dejaba de mirarla, ella indico a los niños acomodarse en una columna para presentarse

- OK. Chicos bienvenidos a las clases de natación, este deporte no solo es para no ahogarse, dijo divertida la chica y siguió,- como sabrán este deporte es unos de los mas completos, aquí desarrollaran unos buenos pulmones y resistencia física... La chica se detuvo cuando por la puerta apareció…. No lo pedía creer era mi ella mi sirena nocturna, llevaba un traje igual al de la otra chica pro color azul se veía igual de hermosa que aquella noche, ella camino sensualmente; al parecer lo hacia inconcientemente se detuvo al lado de la pequeña y le sonrió a los presente, ¡casi mori por esa sonrisa tan hermosa!... en eso la morena dijo

- chicos quiero presentarles a su profesora y mi hermana Isabella Swan, Bella para sus amigos y sus alumnos claro

Así que ese era su nombre, le quedaba como anillo al dedo, me gire para darle las gracias a mi hermano y este me pregunto el porque y le conteste:

Si no insiste en que te acompañara jamás conocería a la medre de mis hijo, este solo arqueo la ceja y miro en mi dirección…..

**Besos y abrazos**

**JSIKSWAN**


End file.
